


distraction

by lilsmilez



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmilez/pseuds/lilsmilez
Summary: love is not forever. love is not always patient. love is not always fair. and love definitely never forgets.are you ready to be a distraction, baby?





	1. Chapter 1

Letty sighed, unsure of what she should do. As much as she wanted to tell Coco about her teacher requesting for a parent conference to discuss her grades. From what she could gather, her grades were fine. She could be a smartass, but she never did anything to catch the teacher’s attention. 

 

“Leticia?” She heard someone call out as she felt the shaking.

 

“Huh?” Letty looked to the side where the voice was coming from and found Emerson, the owner of the bakery she currently worked at, looking rather worried. “Sorry Em, just thinking.”

 

“Obviously, I’ve been calling you for ten minutes.” Emerson smiles. “What’s going on?” Emerson sat across from Letty.

 

“Promise you won’t tell my dad?”

 

“Oh god, if you’ve met someone, you better think twice.” Emerson teased, chuckling as she saw Letty’s face turn sour. “I’m kidding, what’s on your mind?”

 

“My English teacher is requesting for a parent-teacher conference and I can’t figure out what I did wrong. I keep to myself, do my work, and that’s it.”

 

“You sure you haven’t been a wise ass?” Emerson wasn’t born yesterday, she knew how Letty could be when she was being a punk or otherwise called a teenager. She was definitely mature for her age, but at the same time, Letty was still a kid. 

 

“From time to time, but I’m never disrespectful.” Letty paused for a moment. “I mean she gave me detention once but otherwise she throws the sass right back.”

 

Emerson nodded. “Well, are you going to tell your dad?”

 

“I can’t, he’s busy with work and I don’t want to bug him about this.” Truthfully, Letty didn’t want to tell Coco since she didn’t want to disappoint her dad. After the whole ordeal with her grandmother, she didn’t want to cause Coco anymore trouble. She wasn’t stupid, she knew what happened. 

 

Then it hit her. “Can you pretend to be my guardian?”

 

“No way,” Emerson shook her head. “Why not just get EZ to do it?”

 

“Cause everyone knows them, people don’t know you well yet, maybe it can pass that you’re my guardian.” Letty argued. It was true. Emerson moved to Santo Padre not more than a year ago and the most people knew about her was that she made one hell of a flan and that’s about it. She mostly kept to herself and she ran into Letty by chance. If anything, Letty and a few of her employees were the only ones she let in her world. 

 

“I don’t know,” Emerson bit her lower lip, unsure of what she should do. As much as she wanted to help Letty, she didn’t want to get her in trouble. Santo Padre was a small town and people talked. She was almost certain that it wouldn’t work since her English teacher most likely knew who Letty was associated with. 

 

“Em, please,” Letty pouted, giving Emerson those puppy dog eyes. “Do this for me, it won’t be much and it’s going to be a one time thing.” She knew this would work. It always worked on Chucky, her father, EZ, Gilly, hell, even Bishop. But it was a weapon she rarely used, if she used it too much, it would get played out. 

 

Emerson sighed. “Dear lord, you sure do know how to sucker people in,” Emerson laughed. “I’ll do it, but just don’t let it happen again.” 

 

“Do what mami?” Angel joined their conversation, surprising both women as they looked over at him. “What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing, Letty, get your stuff ready so you can go with Angel.” This was a regular occurrence. After school, Letty worked at Emerson’s for 4 hours and did her homework afterwards as Emerson closed up and she waited for a ride. More often than not, she was picked up by a member of the MC, but at times, Emerson dropped her off. 

 

“So what’s going on beautiful?” Angel was always such a flirt that Emerson became immune to it. At first, he made her blush, but she was almost certain he just did it to be nice. So she played along, having a playful banter with him, but otherwise she didn’t try to interact with him much. She knew Angel was dangerous, not because of the club, but he was a ladies men, she already had her fair share and she was good.

 

“Nothing, just girl stuff,” Emerson shrugged as Angel eyed her suspiciously. 

 

“Really? Has nothing to do with this?” Angel waved an envelope with Coco’s name on it in front of her. 

 

“No idea what that is, are you stealing mail now? That’s a little low, even for you.”

 

“Mi dulce, this is from the high school. So tell me what Coco Jr. did and maybe I’ll help you two troublemakers out?” Angel smirked, slipped the envelope back inside his kute. 

 

“She didn’t do anything,” Emerson picked up the plate on the table that once held Letty’s cake. She walked inside the kitchen, hoping Angel knew personal space, but then again, it was Angel. He followed her, causing Emerson to roll her eyes. “Dear lord Reyes, you can’t just barge in here.” She placed the plate inside the sink. 

 

“Too bad,” Angel wanted to know since the last thing the MC needed was another one of Leticia’s issues. “Talk, what’s going on?”

 

“None of your business,” Letty came in the kitchen as well.

 

“Well Coco Jr, you have two options. Either you tell me, or I can give this to your dad,” he took out the envelope from his kute, showing it to Letty.

 

“My teacher wants to hold a parent-teacher conference and I’m asking if Em can pose as my guardian. My dad has enough shit to deal with and I figured this isn’t a big deal.” Letty crossed her arms over her chest, not really liking the fact that Angel put her on the spot.

 

Angel’s eyes softened then. He remembered wanting someone to get him out of a parent-teacher conference and he never truly had that person.

 

“And you want someone not related to the MC and you figured Emerson can pretend to be your guardian and just see what’s going on.”

 

“Basically,” Letty sighed. “I already have a target on my back cause I’m connected to the MC, that’s why I keep a low profile.”

 

Angel and Emerson both frowned at that. They know they couldn’t control people, but it was bullshit that people would give Letty shit just for who her dad was. Though, they were almost certain people more than likely stayed out of her way than bother her. Letty was feisty, not like she would take shit from anyone anyway. 

 

“Alright, fine, this will be our little secret. But you have to give me all the details.” Angel handed the envelope to Emerson. “I’m sure this will help your cause.” 

 

“Thanks,” Emerson took the envelope. 

 

“So what you do Coco Jr?” Angel questioned.

 

At first, Letty hated it when Angel referred to her as Coco Jr, but she eventually got the hang of it. If anything, she felt cool being referred to as Coco Jr, at least her father was part of her life and didn’t turn her away. 

 

“Nothing, she said I wasn’t in trouble, she just wanted to talk to my parent about a poem I wrote.” Letty answered. 

 

“Seems harmless, why not just tell your dad?” Angel wasn’t exactly sure what the problem was, if she wasn’t in trouble and it was just about grades, it should be a good conversation. “Are you ashamed of him?”

 

“Screw you,” Letty spat out. 

 

“Angel,” Emerson said in a warning tone. “Lay off, she just doesn’t want to tell Coco because she knows how under stress you all are.”

 

He decided not to push. Whatever it was, Letty obviously felt strongly and not tell Coco about it. And as long as she wasn’t in trouble, Angel could keep it a secret from Coco, for now. 

 

“I know you ain’t ashamed of him, I’m just curious is all.” Angel explained. “You ready to go?” 

 

Letty nodded her head. She looked towards Emerson and smiled. “Thanks again Em, you’re a lifesaver.”

 

“Not a problem.” Emerson smiled. “When is the parent-teacher conference?”

 

“Tomorrow at 3:30.”

 

“I’ll see you there.”

* * *

Emerson nervously pulled on her button up as she made her way down towards Letty’s classroom. She was following the young girl, who looked as nervous as she felt. Walking in step with Letty, she wrapped an arm around her shoulder, softly squeezing it.

 

“Don’t be nervous, it’s going to be fine,” Emerson tried to soothe her. “Besides, what’s the worst that can happen?”

 

“She calls the cops on you for impersonating my guardian?” 

 

Emerson stopped causing Letty to stop. Both women looked one another before they laughed. 

 

“Of course you would think that, it’ll be fine. If she figures it out, she most likely would just ask to personally speak with your father.”

 

Letty opened the door for her once they reached the room. Inside, they found Letty’s English teacher, Mrs. Ramos sitting behind her desk, grading essays. She looked over at them, a warm smile spreading across her face. 

 

“Letty, come in,” she stood up, gesturing for her to come inside. “I was expecting to see your father, is this your mother?” As was said before, Santo Padre was a small town. No one ever knew who Letty’s mother was, but they knew who her father was. 

 

“No, I’m her guardian, Emerson Andres.” She stuck out her hand which Mrs. Ramos took eagerly. 

 

“Ah yes, your cakes are quite delicious. And how are you related to Letty?” Mrs. Ramos questioned. 

 

“She’s her aunt,” Angel’s voice startled the three women inside the room. 

 

Letty and Emerson both gave him a questioning look as he strode in with utter confidence. 

 

“Auntie Priscilla, how are you?” Angel gave Mrs. Ramos a hug, confusing Letty and Emerson further. 

 

“Angel, mijo, what are you doing here?” Mrs. Ramos, Priscilla, was delighted to see her nephew. She rarely saw Angel even though it was such a small town. She saw Felipe quite often, but as his sons became adults, they were sporadically around. She understood, but she wished her nephews came to see her more often. 

 

“Johnny couldn’t make it, he was held up at work. I decided to come and accompany Emerson and Letty.” Angel pulled up a chair, sitting down on the other side of Letty. “What’s going on?”

 

“You know I would prefer to speak with her father.”

 

“I know Tia, but you know how it is,” Angel was trying to charm the hell out of his aunt. He knew his aunt Priscilla favored him. “Can’t you just tell your favorite nephew about it?”

 

Priscilla glared at her nephew before sighing. “Fine, but why is Emerson here?”

 

“Well, Emerson is technically her guardian after school since Letty works for her.” Angel reasoned.

 

“Okay, well, as Letty knows, she is not in trouble.” Priscilla sat in front of the trio. “I do want to talk to you about her poetry,” she was directing the statement to Emerson. “I’m not sure if you’ve read some of her work, but Letty is a phenomenal writer.”

 

Emerson smiled. “I have, she’s shared a few with me.”

 

“I wanted to enter Letty into a poetry competition that is held statewide. But of course, I wanted parental permission before I did so and of course, her consent as well.” She looked at Letty then. “You’re a talented poet Letty, I think it would be great for you to enter this competition as it would look fantastic on your college resume.”

 

Letty bit her lower lip, looking at Emerson who smiled at her encouragingly then at Angel, who was simply awaiting her reply. “Thank you for the offer, but I plan on going to college locally. I don’t see the need to do this.” 

 

“But Letty, the piece you just turned in the other day was brilliant. You can’t let your talent go to waste,” Priscilla argued. 

 

“Letty, Mrs. Ramos is simply giving you a suggestion as to what you can use this competition for, you don’t have to answer to her now. Think about it, it’s a great opportunity.” Emerson added. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not interested,” Letty stood up and left the room. 

 

Angel and Emerson looked at one another before they both stood up and followed after her. 

 

Angel turned back to say goodbye to his aunt and promised her they would talk to Letty about this situation. The two found Letty waiting by Emerson’s car, her arms crossed, her eyes on the ground. 

 

“Leticia,” Emerson called out. “I’m not going to force you, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I simply want you to at least think about it.”

 

“There’s nothing to think about,” Letty turned her back on her. “Can you please open the door?”

 

Emerson unlocked her car. Letty immediately went inside. Emerson turned to Angel who merely shrugged. 

 

“Can’t force her if she doesn’t want to do it,” Angel pointed out.

 

“Wow Angel, great insight.”

 

“I’m just saying, she’s Coco’s kid. I’m sure she inherited the stubborn trait, just give her time.” Angel took out his gloves from his kute. “I’ll see you both at the bakery.”

 

Emerson walked around and slid in the driver’s side. Letty was on her phone, not paying her any mind. She knew not to push it with Letty, but she’s read some of her poem and she completely agreed with Mrs. Ramos. Letty couldn’t let her talent go to waste. She wouldn’t be losing anything if she entered the competition.

 

“What’s going on in that head of yours? You know you can talk to me.” Emerson has never talked to Letty about her plans. She was going to be a Junior soon and she knew that college was just on the horizon. 

 

Letty didn’t say anything. Emerson just nodded her head and turned her car on. She drove towards her bakery, knowing that as much as Letty did not want to talk, she rather be at the bakery than anywhere else. 

 

When Emerson pulled in her parking spot at the back of the bakery, Letty put her hand on Emerson’s arm, stopping her from getting out of the car. 

 

“I don’t want to leave my dad, that’s why I don’t want to go to college.” Letty just found her father. He was the first person to ever make her feel loved and she didn’t want to leave that safe haven Coco created for her. When she lived with her grandmother, she was walking eggshells and she was a punching bag. Never once did she feel as if her grandmother had any ounce of love for her. But with her father, it was different. Society may see them as menaces, as despicable people, but to her, they were her family along with Emerson.

 

Emerson gave her a small smile, placing her hand on Letty’s. “I understand that, you just found him and the last thing you want is to be a part. But it’s just a contest, Letty. It wouldn’t hurt you to join.”

 

Letty sighed and placed her hand on top of Emerson’s, giving it a slight squeeze. “Okay, fine, but you have to be with me when I tell my dad.”

 

“Of course.”   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Emerson carefully took out the cake from the kitchen, walking as carefully as she could to the display. She placed the cake down, sliding the case closed. She was about to go to the back when the door open. Coco walked in with Letty walking behind him. Letty gave Emerson a small smile before she walked to the back to drop her stuff off.

 

“Hey Emmy,” Coco greeted, as he took off his gloves.

 

“Hey Coco,” she smiled. “I baked some cookies for you guys, hold on there one moment.”

 

Emerson quickly retrieve the cookies and brought it back to Coco.

 

Coco chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re gonna get us fat with all these sweets.”

 

“Hey, you guys always complain when I don’t have any treats for you, so here you go.” Emerson stuck her tongue out. “How are you?”

 

“Good,” Coco nodded his head. “Hey, I know I’ve said this before, but I truly appreciate what you’ve done for Leticia.” It’s been 2 weeks since the parent-teacher conference. Emerson and Letty immediately told Coco and she’s been working on her poems since then. Mrs. Ramos submitted her poem and they were waiting to hear back.

 

“Not a problem, I know how hard it can be,” Emerson doesn’t even know how she became involved with the club and Letty. She found Letty walking in the rain one day after getting a fight with her father, she picked her up, got her all dry and taken care of. Ever since then, she’s been a presence in Letty’s life. She took a liking to the young girl, reminding her of her younger sister. “She reminds me of my younger sister.”

 

“Is she around?” Coco knew about Emerson, she just didn’t want to push her. Angel requested for him to not push anything and just let Emerson come out of her shell. 

 

“No,” Emerson grimaced. “I was disowned by my father.”

 

“What?” He didn’t expect this story. Angel knew about this, but he didn’t expect for her to open up since she hardly spoke about her life before Santo Padre. “Emmy, I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“Eh,” Emerson shrugged. “Family right?” She understood Letty’s feelings so well. She finally found her place and does not want to leave it, she get it.

 

Coco opened his mouth to talk but Letty came out from the back, tying the apron around her waist. 

 

“Everything okay?” Letty noticed the tension in the room however, she knew they weren’t upset with one another.

 

“Yes, we’re fine,” Emerson smiled. “How was school?”

 

“Good, trigonometry is a pain.” Letty replied, her eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Yes it is, but lucky for you, I’m great with numbers.” Emerson wrapped an arm around her. “We’ll do some trig after the shift.”

 

“You’re the best,” Letty wrapped her arms around Emerson.

 

Coco smiled at the site and put his gloves back on. “Alright ladies, I’ll see you two later.”

 

They said their goodbyes and watched as Coco rode away. They had an influx of customers cime in before Emerson closed shop at 6. As she was cleaning and Letty was doing her homework, there was a knock on the door. They both looked up and found Miguel Galindo along with his head of security, Nestor, outside the door. 

 

“Prima,” Miguel greeted her as soon as she opened the door. “Hello Leticia.”

 

Letty waved and went back to her homework. She was used to Miguel visiting after hours. 

 

“What brings you two by?” She looked over at Nestor and gave him a wave. 

 

“Just checking up on you, your mother is just worried.” Miguel and Emerson were not blood cousins, but due to the close bond between their parents, they grew up together. 

 

“How nice,” Emerson gave him a tight smile. 

 

“Emmy, you know she cares.” 

 

“Stop, I don’t want to hear it, she let him kick me out because I made a choice.” Emerson cleaned the counter. “Miguel, I appreciate you coming to check on me, but I do not want to hear anything about my family.”

 

Miguel nodded his head, holdings his hands up. “I get it, how is business?”

 

“Good, growing steadily. How are you?”

 

“I’m good, business as usual,” Miguel leaned forward placing his forearms on the counter. “How are you doing with your memories?” His tone lowering as he questioned. 

 

Emerson looked at him then, her eyes drifting to Letty who was focused on her trig homework, a look of frustration appearing on her face. She saw Nestor walk over to Letty, a great distraction.

 

“It’s fine.” One big secret that Emerson has not told anyone, except for the people who knew her prior to coming to Santo Padre, was that she has amnesia. A few years back, she was involved in a car accident that caused for her to lose her memories. She didn’t tell people much about it, but it was a subject she hardly tried to touch upon. It was a sensitive subject. Everyone had hopes she would remember, but she hasn’t remembered anything. 

 

“Have you been seeing your therapist?”

 

“No,” 

 

Miguel could sense her closing off and stood up straight once more. “We just want to help you Emmy.”

 

“Yes, but it’s been 5 years, there’s obviously a reason why I haven’t remembered. Maybe I’m suppressing those memories cause I don’t want to remember.”

 

“Or you’re not trying hard enough,” Miguel felt for her, he really did. But she needed to try and remember, she had a life prior to the one she made in Santo Padre now. He was certain she would like to come back to that life along with the people she left behind.

 

“Miguel, please, I know you’re looking out for me, but I don’t need this right now.” Emerson pleaded.

 

“Okay, I get it,” he turned to speak to Nestor who was surprisingly helping out Letty with her trig homework. “Radio silence from your family?”

 

Emerson was kicked out 3 years ago by her father. It was upsetting as her and her father were close, he was much closer to her than the rest of her siblings. But she refused to marry someone he had arranged for her and he kicked her out. It was brutal, especially with her memories not being intact, but she was thankful that Miguel decided to help her out. 

 

“They reach out, I never reply.” They all watched as her father kicked her out. She had nothing to say to them.

 

“Have you spoken to Elijah?” He was the man she was arranged to be married to. In retrospect, she should have just done it, he was a good man and to this day, he still helped her out. But there was something stopping her and as much as she wanted to swallow her pride and marry him, she couldn’t. It was odd, the way the whole scene was, it seemed familiar, but she of course had no recollection.

 

“Yes, he drops by every once in a while to check on me.” Emerson took the cakes and cookies Miguel had ordered. 

 

“Why didn’t you just marry him Emmy? He was a decent man and you two got along well.” Miguel never understood Emerson’s reluctance to marry Elijah. Whenever he saw the two interact, they got along well, he treated her like a queen, they had a great relationship. 

 

“I can’t explain it to you, I obviously weighed out my options. But I realized that I couldn’t marry him. There was just something in me that kept saying no.” Emerson really couldn’t explain it. She let Elijah slide that ring on her finger and everything. But when they began planning the wedding, she couldn’t go through with it. Elijah knew her well and immediately called it off. This wasn’t the 1800s, she had a choice regardless of what her parents believed. 

 

Miguel just nodded his head. “When is he due to visit you?”

 

“In a few weeks,” Elijah’s visits were sporadic and random. He would usually just message her to let her know that he was already at her apartment. She enjoyed Elijah’s company, but she knew they can be nothing more. At times, she hated herself. He truly was a great guy, but whenever she looked at her future, she never saw Elijah as her husband, a friend definitely, but never anything else.

 

“I have business with him, you two should come to dinner.” Miguel offered.

 

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Emerson checked at Letty again who looked more at ease as Nestor explained a problem to her. It was surreal since she knew what Nestor did for a living, but he was a nice guy. 

 

“Prima, you know I’m here for you.” Miguel reminded her.

 

Emerson gave him a small smile, nodding her head. “Thank you, I know you are. I appreciate your concern and your updates. But they disowned me, you don’t get to take that back.”

 

Miguel merely nodded his head, gesturing for her to come to him. He enveloped her in a hug, giving her a kiss to the side of her head before he pulled away. “MC treating you well?”

 

“You know they are,” 

 

“Good,” Miguel walked towards the door, calling for Nestor. He gave Letty one more smile before joining Miguel.

 

“Always nice to see you Emmy,” Nestor gave her a quick hug before he walked out with Miguel.

 

Emerson locked up once again before joining Letty.

 

“How’s trig?”

 

Letty looked up at her and shrugged. “Not so bad, who knew cornrows knew so much.”

 

Emerson laughed. “Dork, hurry and finish, I’ll bring you to my house so you can get a proper dinner and not fast food.” 

 

“Can my dad come?”

 

“Of course.”

 

By the time Emerson and Letty arrived, Coco, Gilly, and Angel were waiting for them. Emerson greeted them before leading the way to her apartment. 

 

Once everyone was in her apartment, Emerson closed the door, touching the lock on top and the door knob lock 3 times before turning around finding Angel’s eyes on her.

 

“You do that all the time?”

 

“Yeah, it helps my nerves.” She walked past him and made her way to the kitchen, Angel trailing behind her.

 

“Someone break in your home before?”

 

“No, but I watch enough horror movies.” She didn’t share much with Angel, she try not to. If she could, she kept the MC at bay and the only person she shared much to was Letty. But it was weird since Angel seemed to take such an interest on her. Maybe it was due to her being new, which was obvious, or maybe cause she’s knew to town and close to Letty. But he wasn’t her father. Though, he was close to Coco.

 

“Horror movies make you ritually check your locks?”

 

“What?”

 

“You do it when you lock the bakery. You turn the door knob three times then you walk away.”

 

“How do you even know that?” She gave him an odd look.

 

“I’m observant,” he shrugged.

 

“Angel stop flirting with her so Emmy can cook.” Coco called out from the living room.

 

Angel chuckled at Coco’s words and moved out of Emmy’s way since he was in front of the fridge. 

 

“What you gonna make?”

 

“Fried chicken and rice.” Emerson shrugged. “I’m not some gourmet chef, but my chicken is pretty darn good.”

 

“Sounds good to me, any home cooking is my dish.”

 

Emerson laughed. “Do you know how to cook?”

 

“I can hold it down,” Angel smirked. “How’s Coco Jr. doing?”

 

“She’s doing good.” Emerson took out the breaded chicken she already prepared from the fridge, placing it on the counter beside the stove. “She’s definitely making an effort and that’s the most we can ask.”

 

“You’re a good influence on her.”

 

“She’s a good kid, it’s not me.”

 

“If you only knew,” 

 

Letty shoved past Angel, and went beside Emerson. “Stop flirting with Em and go with my dad. She’s not interested.”

 

“And how would you know Coco Jr?” Angel ruffled her hair causing Letty’s frown to deepen.

 

“She has a boyfriend, Elijah’s his name.”

 

“Letty,” Emerson softly scolded out.

 

Angel’s face soured then, nodding his head. “Not like I was interested anyway Leticia.” With that, Angel made his way to the living room leaving Letty and Emerson in the kitchen.

 

“Letty, you shouldn’t say things like that.” Emerson frowned.

 

“But it’s true, besides, you don’t want to be involved with Angel. He has a girlfriend.”

 

“It wasn’t even on my mind.”

 

“Do you need any help?” Letty asked.

 

“Prep the pan for me, please?” Emerson went over to the cupboard so she can make some rice. Angel’s sudden change in mood threw her off, she was wondering why it seemed to immediately upset him. He even called Letty her full name. 

 

Emerson shook her head and focused at the task at hand. Maybe Angel just didn’t like Letty’s tone or something. Regardless, it wasn’t any of Emerson’s business. 

 

Angel sat beside Coco as he aimlessly changed the channel.

 

“You gonna pick something soon?” Angel questioned.

 

“What crawled up your ass?” Coco noticed the change in Angel’s tone. 

 

“Your smart ass kid.”

 

“She cockblocked you again?” Gilly laughed with Coco joining along.

 

“Have you seen anyone around Emerson’s shop when you two pick up Letty?”

 

Coco and a Gilly both shook their head. “Why?” They questioned in unison.

 

“I need you both to look out for Elijah.”

 

“Elijah? I thought he hasn’t been existent since Emerson’s father disowned her.” Coco was confused. From what he knew of Emerson’s story, Elijah was the man she was slated to marry, but she refused and was kicked out from her family. Considering that, Coco just assumed that Elijah did not speak to Emerson anymore due to her refusal to marry him.

 

“How do you think Emerson got the bakery?” Angel pointed out.

 

“Elijah funded it?” 

 

“Don’t ever doubt Elijah’s love for Emerson. She may have never entertained the idea of marrying him, but I’m sure he tried to make it happen more than once.” Angel’s hands unclenched and clenched as he thought of Elijah’s manipulative ways towards Emerson. He was a decent guy, but Angel was never his biggest fan. 

 

“How have you let this guy live for so long?” Gilly questioned, knowing just how things truly were between Elijah, Angel and Emerson.

 

“Galindo does business with him, too much trouble.” Angel looked over at the kitchen door frame and heard Emmy and Letty laughing. 

 

“So you have another reason to remove Galindo from power,” Gilly commented. 

 

“Not exactly, but it’s a perk,” Angel replied.

 

“You ever gonna tell her?” Coco questioned.

 

Angel nodded his head. “In due time.”

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Emerson looked down at her phone for the umpteenth time, swiping to ignore the notification. It was her mother’s birthday soon and her siblings have been requesting for her presence. Different year, same old shit. They watched their father kick her out, but now they decided they should be siblings. 

 

“Is that Elijah?” Letty has met him a few times and she was enamored with Elijah Sommers to say the least. Not only was Elijah a gentleman, but he seemed to be so genuinely interested on talking to her. She’s had her fair share of encounters with men and besides the MC, she didn’t trust anyone. But Elijah just made her feel so at ease. Maybe he was just a good people person, regardless, she was enamored.

 

“No,” Emerson looked at the young woman before her and laughed. “Do you have a little crush on Elijah?”

 

“No,” Letty blushed. She didn’t exactly have a crush on Elijah. He was just different from what she was used to. Dressed as prim and proper as Miguel Galindo, but he didn’t have the same aura as Miguel. Elijah exuded a positive energy she couldn’t describe. She didn’t know him well. He could be as sinister as Miguel Galindo, but she doubt that. “I just like him for you, you guys make a great couple. Both good people and good looking as well.”

 

Emerson smiled at that. “You know, that’s not the only thing that makes people compatible.” On paper, she just seems like the perfect match with Elijah. And as she had told Miguel, she did weigh out her options, she seemed like an idiot to even not consider Elijah. But it just never clicked for her. 

 

“True, but you’re not a bad match up.”

 

“That’s fair, but you know, Elijah and I just don’t click. Maybe you’re too young, but when you meet a person, there’s just a spark.”

 

“You don’t have that with Elijah?”

 

“Unfortunately, she didn’t feel that spark with me.” Elijah joined the conversation, surprising Letty.

 

“Eli!” She called out happily.

 

“Hey Letty,” Elijah greeted as he walked up to the back of Emerson’s chair. He placed a kiss on top of Emerson’s head. “How are you doing, mi amor?”

 

“I’m good Eli, I didn’t expect you till next week. I thought you were in France?”

 

“Decided to come back early,” he shrugged. He placed a few bags on the table before he pulled up a chair and sat beside Emerson. “I brought you something as well Leticia.”

 

“Can I guess?” Letty wasn’t used to people, especially men, giving her gifts without wanting something in return. But after she met Elijah, he always brought her gifts from wherever he went. It became their little routine. 

 

“Isn’t that our thing?” Elijah smirked as he draped an around over Emerson’s chair. “3 guesses as always.”

 

“Is it edible?”

 

“Not this time.” 

 

“Hmm,” Letty bit her lower lip, slightly tilting her head. “This better not be one of those weird hats you were talking to me about.”

 

Elijah laughed. “No, though, that’s not a bad idea.” He playfully wiggled his eyebrows at her. “One left, if you don’t guess it right you don’t get to have it.” It was a silly stipulation since Elijah always made sure she got the answer correct. After all, he didn’t get that present for anyone else but her. “Clue, as I always do, it’s something to use for when it’s cold. If you say heater, we’re done.”

 

Emerson fondly watched the interaction between Elijah and Letty. She always admired how well Elijah controlled a room, more importantly, how he interacted with children. Elijah was the eldest of 3. He had a younger brother and a younger sister, whom he dotted over when they were younger. Letty most likely reminded her of his younger sister, who unfortunately passed away a few years ago. Emerson didn’t remember anything about his sister’s passing, but she shed a few tears when Elijah broke the news to her. 

 

“Okay, cause it’s you and you’re well, predictable, you got me the denim jacket I’ve been wanting.” Letty smirked victoriously. 

 

“Ooh, you’re good,” Elijah took out a bag that he dropped beside Emerson’s chair, handing it over to Letty. “But it’s not one of those low brand stores, a little pricier, but it’ll last longer.” He wasn’t exactly sure how Coco felt about him giving his kid gifts, but he was sure that Coco didn’t mind. 

 

“Stop being such a rich prick,” Emerson smacked him on his chest. “You’re such a name brand dick.”

 

Elijah shrugged. “It’s what I know,” he smirked. “You used to be the exact same way.” 

 

“Yes, well, I’ve changed,” Emerson was a rich kid, she was spoiled and once upon a time, she valued materialistic items. But now, it wasn’t like that anymore. She still enjoyed the vintage handbags her grandmother had given to her before she passed. But otherwise, that didn’t matter to her anymore. All she cared about was the bakery and well, Leticia. 

 

It was weird for Emerson. Maybe Leticia, along with the MC, became some sort of family for her. When her father kicked her out, it was painful, but at the same time she was relieved. The whole time she was home, she felt as if her family was tiptoeing around her, that they were hiding something from her. If she was honest, it felt as if her family, mostly her father, did not want her to remember whatever memory she lost 5 years ago. Her father paid for the therapy, but whenever she asked her father about her the years she lost, he would just give her the most vague information. It got to the point that she got over it and didn’t want to remember anymore. 

 

The last thing she remembered was graduating from high school and the next thing she knew, she was 24 years old, with no recollection of the last 6 years. 

 

“You definitely have,” Elijah nodded his head. “Alright Letty, try on the jacket and let me see how it looks.” 

 

Letty slightly felt bad accepting the gift, but at the same time, it would be rude to decline his gift. It’s not like she expected for him to give the gifts to her, he just always brought her something since he brought Emerson something. She never actually told her dad that the gifts were from Elijah. She always told him that Emerson bought it for her. For some reason, she didn’t think her father would be okay with Elijah buying her gifts. 

 

She put the jacket on, just loved how it fit her. Turning to face Elijah and Emerson, they clapped and hooted. 

 

“Look at my girl looking good!” Elijah proudly stated. 

 

“Don’t be weird,” Letty blushed, playfully pushed Elijah on his shoulder. 

 

Emerson chuckled. “Yeah don’t be a creep, she’s like 20 years younger than you.”

 

“Hey!” Elijah pushed Emerson. “I’m 15 years older than her, get your facts straight.”

 

“Oh, because that’s so much better.” Emerson laughed harder. 

 

“You’re just jealous because I like Letty better than you.”

 

“Oh, extremely jealous.” Emerson shook her head, a small amount of laughter still coming out of her lips. “Finish your homework, one of the boys are going to be here soon.”  

 

Letty thanked Elijah and hugged him one more time before she went to the back to grab her stuff. 

 

“The Mayans are still around you?” At first, he did not like that thought of any of the Mayans being near Emerson. They were an outlaw biker gang, and as cliche as it sounded, he knew what they did during their past time: drugs, violence, women and liquor. He didn’t judge them, it just wasn’t his way of life. And he definitely did not want that around Emerson. 

 

“Yes, is that a problem?” Emerson didn’t like Elijah’s tone. He had a habit of being controlling, but he never tried to impose it on her. After all, they weren’t together and she didn’t work for him, he didn’t get to order her around.

 

“No, simply curious,” Elijah knew Emerson was protective of her relationship with the Mayans due to Leticia. But Leticia wasn’t part of the gang, regardless of who her father was. “Your siblings have been bombarding my cell phone, have you not answered them.”

 

“I don’t see why that’s any of your business. Besides I hardly speak to them as it is, they don’t get to dictate when I talk to them when they’re the ones who turned their backs on me.” Emerson knew how to hold a grudge, Elijah knew that. It was the reason he never pushed for a reconciliation between Emerson and her family. For the most part, she replied to birthday text messages from her siblings or holiday greetings. But when they try to initiate a conversation, she shuts down.

 

“Emmy, your mother really wants to see you.” Elijah knew he shouldn’t push, but Emerson’s mother pleaded for him to talk to her eldest daughter. 

 

“She had a birthday last year, she wasn’t this persistent about seeing me.” Emerson pointed out.

 

“Your grandfather is dying and your mother wants you to come to New York and see him.” 

 

It wasn’t Elijah who helped her with her shop, at least not entirely. Her grandfather was the one who helped her. For a second, her heart stopped as Elijah’s words registered in her head, but then she realized that that was a lie. She just spoke to her grandfather and if he was sick, he would have told her. 

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Am I? Why would I lie about that?”

 

“I spoke to my grandfather 2 days ago and he mentioned nothing of this sickness you speak of,” Emerson was slightly irked with Elijah. He was trying to play a card that he knew he should never play with her.

 

“Emerson, I have no reason to lie to you.”

 

“You have plenty of reasons to lie to me.” She said to him with through gritted teeth. 

 

As Elijah responded to her, Emerson felt as if Elijah was far away, that his voice was coming from a distance. She blinked a few times and her vision became blurry, Elijah’s worried face appearing in front of her. 

 

She felt a sense of deja vu as her words repeated in her head.

 

“Emerson,” he called out, as she dropped the plate in her hand. 

 

Letty ran out of the kitchen, her bag on her back. “What’s wrong?” She watched as Emerson fell onto Elijah’s arms. 

 

“Emmy!” Another voice call out. 

 

Angel made his way to the store, already in fight mode seeing Elijah and Emerson talking. But when he saw how Emerson’s face contorted to show her displeasement to whatever Elijah was saying, his fight mode grew stronger. As he opened the door, Emerson began to look pale and looked as if she was going to pass out.

 

“Move,” Angel took Emerson from Elijah’s arms, surprising him and Emerson, who never passed out. 

 

“Angel,” she softly called out.

 

“Hey queirda, you okay?” He softly brushed away the hair from her face. 

 

Emerson couldn’t even reply as she became lost in Angel’s eyes. She managed to nod her head as Emerson moved away from him. 

 

Angel noticed how her wall immediately went up and how she moved over towards Elijah. It stung to see that. Elijah wrapped an arm around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head as his eyes locked with Angel’s. 

 

“Leticia, Emmy is fine, she’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Elijah turned to Letty who was checking on Emerson. 

 

“I’m fine Letty, I just get these spells every once in a while.” Emerson assured her. “Go with Angel.” 

 

“Okay,” Letty frowned but understood. She walked over to Angel whose eyes were still on Elijah and Emerson. She noticed just how angry Angel looked. There were a few times that she saw that look coming from Angel. One time, it was directed to EZ and she never questioned why. But this was of pure hatred. She could tell that Elijah wasn’t too fond of Angel either. “Come on Angel, let’s go.”

 

“No, we’re not leaving till Emerson comes with us.” Angel wasn’t going to let this dick win. 

 

“Angel,” Letty pulled on his kute. She didn’t understand why Angel was so protective of Emerson at times. He didn’t even know her well enough to be this protective over her.

 

“Leticia, not right now.”

 

She knew Angel wasn’t playing games, especially when he used her whole name. Looking over at Emerson, she mirrored the confused look on Letty’s face. 

 

“Who are you to Emerson to even demand such a thing?” Elijah questioned, putting himself in front of Emerson and further pissing off Angel.

 

Angel took a step forward but the opening of a door caught their attention. They all looked towards the door and found EZ walking in. Letty has never been so relieved to see EZ.

 

“What’s going on? Bishop wants us at the clubhouse.” EZ could feel the tension. He noticed everything from the car but wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. He decided to come in just in case something went down.

 

Angel muttered under his breath before looking over at Emerson. “You okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Just go.”

 

With one last look, Angel just nodded and narrowed his eyes at Elijah. He turned around, calling for Letty to follow him.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Em.” She gave her a quick hug once Elijah moved out of the way and ran after Angel.

 

The two watched as the Reyes brothers drove off with Letty. Elijah turned back to Emerson, cupping her face in his hands.

 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Elijah softly stroke one of her cheeks with his thumb. “Have you been eating?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine. It just felt weird when I told you that you have plenty of reasons to lie to me.”

 

“Well, seems like your brain doesn’t agree since it almost made you blackout.” Elijah teased trying to lighten the situation. 

 

“Such a prick,” she pushed him away, a small smile spreading across her face.

 

“So, you’ve remembered a few things.” Elijah was worried at what Emerson remembered. He was confident that everything was fine, but he wasn’t exactly a saint. They had their fair share of arguments, but there were certain things he hoped she wouldn’t remember. 

 

“Yeah, it’s fragments really, but I’ve remembered a few things.”

 

“What have you remembered?”

 

“It’s weird, it’s kind of blurry. Like I see someone there but I don’t recognize them.”

 

“How about the voice?” Elijah wanted her to remember to some extent, but he wasn’t sure just how much he wanted her to remember. Once she remembered everything, he would be pushed to the back burner again.

 

“I don’t know,” Elijah could tell that Emerson was closing him off. She was beginning to get this look on her place, where it was voice of emotions and you can clearly tell she was upset. He was almost certain that her answer from here on out would be ‘I don’t know’.

 

“Don’t do that, don’t start closing me off just because I want to help you.”

 

“I’m not closing you off, I just don’t know.” Emerson always loved having Elijah around but at the same time, she knew it had its cons when he came. She understood that he was trying to help, but she didn’t want any help. For 2 years, her father had her go see a therapist to help her out with her memories and Elijah would be there for her every step of the way. But she grew frustrated and stopped going. She was totally fine with living her life not knowing what she lost. Well, at first, but then the feeling of finding her past became strong when she became engaged to Elijah. It just didn’t feel right. 

 

It was during her wedding dress fitting that she realized how wrong it was. She was sick to her stomach. After that day, Elijah noticed the difference and she was honest with him. He agreed that they shouldn’t get married if she didn’t want to marry him regardless of what arrangement their parents made. 

 

This infuriated her father and she would never forget what he told her.

 

_ “You are no longer an Andres, I refused to acknowledge a daughter who has no respect for her parents wishes.” _

 

And just like that, she left her home. The eerie thing was, her father’s words sounded familiar. Like it wasn’t the first time he had disowned her. But that couldn’t be possible.

 

What broke her was how close she was with her father. She adored her father, much more than her mother. But for some reason, she felt that there was something hanging over her and her father. There was something she wasn’t telling him and she never really pushed for it. She was so confused and didn’t even know what to focus on.

 

“I went to Stanford.” 

 

“Yes, you went to Stanford and graduated with a business degree.” 

 

“Business,” she scoffed. “Bet father dearest had something to do with that.”

 

“Perhaps, but we both know that you were always interested in business. Come on Emmy, you have such a great mind for business.” Elijah always thought that if anyone should take over the Andres empire it should be Emerson. Her older brother was good, but was easily side tracked and had far too many ideas for his own good. Her younger sister, well, someone had to be the rich spoiled child. “That’s why our marriage would have been perfect, having you by my side would have elevated my family’s company.”

 

“Very nice to know what our marriage would have been like.” She knew he didn’t mean anything by it. They were always good business partners whenever she helped Elijah with a plan to present to his father about the newest real estate development they should venture.

 

“I would have given you the world.”

 

“I don’t need the world.”

 

“No, you don’t,” Elijah gave her a small smile. Ever since Emerson had gone to Stanford, she changed. Gone was the young girl who valued materialistic items. Gone was the young girl who enjoyed all the luxuries her parents handed to her. She began to work for her money, wanting to prove that she didn’t need her parents. It wasn’t a statement, Emerson just realized that working hard for something gave such a great sense of accomplishment that she began to do things for herself. Emerson was never the worst out of her siblings, he was almost certain she was the least stuck up. She still had her moments, but she was much more approachable than her sister.

 

And it was all thanks to Ezekiel Reyes.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update! School and work has been keeping me absolutely preoccupied, but here is an update now! Thank you so much for all the kudos!

Emerson was immersed with Bird Box when her doorbell rang. It couldn’t be Elijah since he was with Miguel. As much as she wanted to go to dinner, she was just not feeling well after her episode and wanted to stay home. She looked through the peephole and found EZ.

 

She opened the door and greeted him. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

 

“Just wanted to check on you, can I come in?”

 

“Sure,” she stepped aside and let EZ come in.

 

She closed the door and did her usual routine of checking the lock three times. EZ smiled at her routine and just shook his head. He sat down on one of her armchairs.

 

“Haven’t seen you at the bakery in a while, everything okay?” When she first arrived, EZ was one of the first people she met. She was setting up the bakery and was carrying stuff inside. EZ and his father, Felipe, happened to be walking by and helped her out. She thanked them by making them some food.

 

“Just busy with club business.” The reasoned EZ stayed away was he couldn’t keep lying to her and not tell her he was a part of her life. It was difficult to not tell Emerson what they’ve been through together.

 

“I see,” she nodded her head. “Your brother is always around.” It was stupid reasoning, but from her understanding of this whole M.C. business, EZ was Angel’s prospect for 2 more months. Shouldn’t he be attached to Angel?

 

“Can’t keep him away even if you want to,” EZ replied.

 

“Your brother is just a bottomless pit, that’s why.”

 

EZ laughed. “He definitely is. So, Elijah is here?”

 

“No, he’s with Miguel and Emily, business dinner.” Emerson always found it interesting how much more she’ll see EZ when Elijah was around. Whenever Elijah was in town, that’s when she would see EZ more often. Coco, Gilly, Angel or any of the other Mayans would hardly come around. It was mostly EZ.

 

“You didn’t go?”

 

“I’m not feeling well.”

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Emerson paused Bird Box since she was almost certain she wouldn’t be watching with EZ here.

 

“Yeah, I just almost blacked out.” Emerson answered. “I’m fine, happens every once in a while.”

 

“That doesn’t sound good.” EZ was having an internal struggle whether he should tell her or not. He knew her, he could help her with her memories. If anything, Angel could help her the most.

 

“It’s fine, the bakery can be stressful and Letty.” She was obviously joking about Letty because as ridiculous as teenagers were, Letty made her life better.

 

“We both know if there’s anyone who Letty isn’t a pain in the ass to, it’s you.” EZ chuckled.

 

“She’s a good kid.” Emerson really did adore Leticia. She wasn’t sure what it was, maybe she did remind her of her younger sister. Regardless, Leticia was a smart kid with a good head on her head. She could be a wise ass at times, but she was a teenager.

 

“You ever miss your family?” EZ was well aware that Emerson’s father disowned her for a second time. Whenever he met the Patriarch of the Andres family, he seemed to be a kind man who never had a problem with him or his upbringing. But everyone can put up an act after all.

 

“Yes, at times,” she looked over at him. “The holidays are coming up, so I do, but otherwise, I’ve gotten used to it.”

 

“Can I ask you a question?” EZ was going to ask her. He didn’t give a shit what Angel instructed. She’s been here for 6 months, he didn’t want to lie to her anymore.

 

“Sure,” she nodded her head.

 

EZ opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the knocking on the door. He stood up to go and open it, even though he was certain it was Angel. He had convinced his brother to let him go check on Emerson instead since EZ knew that Angel would cause trouble. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Elijah on the other side of the door.

 

“Elijah.”

 

“Ezekiel.”

 

Their greetings was short and curt. EZ moved aside to let Elijah in, but before he can go all the way in, EZ placed his arm in front of him.

 

“We should talk.”

 

Elijah looked over at him and nodded his head. “Yes, it seems like we’re due for a conversation.”

* * *

 

Elijah exited the car Miguel had provided for him, waiting for Ezekiel to arrive at their designated meeting place. He heard the roar of a motorcycle and knew EZ was close by. Slipping on his sunglasses, he took off his suit jacket, the Santo Padre heat seeped in quickly. He wasn’t trying to impress anyone nor was this a business meeting.

 

When the motorcycle finally came insight he knew that it wasn’t Ezekiel and he felt foolish for even believing it would be EZ who would meet him. The motorcycle stopped beside his car. 

 

Angel got off his bike, removing his helmet and placing it on his handle. He kept his gloves on, walking over to Elijah who was overlooking the mountains that were their background.

 

“Can’t say I’m surprise to see you,” Elijah rolled up the sleeves of his button up. The heat seeping in. 

 

“Same goes to you, I should know better than to think that you would leave Emerson alone.” Angel never understood Elijah. Sophia Andres was in love with him, why couldn’t he settle for Emerson’s sister? 

 

“I don’t have to do shit,” Elijah growled out. “She doesn’t remember you. You’re nothing to her.”

 

“And you conveniently bask on that fact.” Angel spat out.

 

“Emerson is a clean slate. She doesn’t remember meeting you and your brother, it’s the best thing that can ever happen for her.” Elijah never liked Angel. He was indifferent about EZ, if anything he wanted to recruit EZ for his business as he found that his photographic memory would be incredibly helpful. And EZ was a smart kid, he liked him, especially since he was never interested in Emerson. “Well mostly forgetting you was the best thing to happen to her.”

 

“What happens when she remembers everything? You think she’s going to be okay with you hiding such a big part of her life?” Angel wanted to smack this pretty boy around, but he knew there would be consequences. He had to be smart about this, Elijah was Miguel’s business partner. The last thing he wanted was for Galindo to take it out on the club.

 

“We both know you don’t want her remembering anything. Cause between you and me, you’re the one who needs the clean slate. If she remembers everything, you’re forever tainted,” Elijah smugly reminded him. “You know what, she should remember. It’ll push her right into my arms.”

 

Angel chuckled then before grabbing Elijah by the collar of his shirt. “No matter what happens, no matter what you do, she’ll never love you like she loves me. Even without her memories, I’ll have her fall right back in love with me.”

 

Elijah looked down at Angel’s hands before pushing him off. “Is that so? The confidence you have is immense seeing as how Emerson doesn’t even seem to give you the time of day.”

 

“You’re not always here, are you now?” Angel shoved him back.

 

“For now,” Elijah smirked. “Santo Padre would be a great place to establish some real estate.” 

 

“Fuck you, you never liked it here. Let Galindo handle that, why would you need to be here?” Angel hated Elijah with every fiber of his being. Whenever he had the chance, Elijah always tried to prove to Angel how undeserving he was of Emerson. Ever since he first met the guy, Elijah made it known that Angel was beneath him. He never let Elijah get into his head, at least at first, but self worth was a tricky thing and during vulnerable moments, people do stupid shit. 

 

“Someone has to oversee the operations, I would be the perfect candidate for that, wouldn’t you say?” Elijah brushed off the dirt Angel got on his shirt. “I’m sure Emmy wouldn’t mind if I stayed put.”

 

“You sure about that? You seem to upset her yesterday.” 

 

“Emerson doesn’t like being pushed, she’s stubborn.”

 

“What were you pushing her about?”

 

“Her mother would like for her to come to New York. She would like to celebrate her 60th birthday with all of her children and Emerson isn’t responding to her.”

 

“Can’t say I blame her since her family is full of snobby rich assholes.”

 

“Tia Dolores was always fond of you, I do not think you have the right to say such terrible words about her.”

 

“You know who I mean.”

 

“Ah, Tio Eduardo is a bit of an asshole,” Elijah shrugged. “But you can’t fault him for wanting the best for his daughter.”

 

Eduardo Andres has always hated Angel. EZ, he could tolerate, but Angel knew that Eduardo saw him as someone who would never be good enough for his daughter. And the thing that killed him, it wasn’t entirely about the MC. Eduardo had respect for Bishop and Marcus, they were businessmen and they understood one another. But Angel was a foot soldier. Eduardo couldn’t fathom that his daughter would be someone who had no plan for the future besides sell drugs. Angel tried, he really did try to appease her father, but Angel knew that no matter what he did, it would be futile. 

 

“And I assume that’s you?” Angel scoffed. 

 

Elijah chuckled. “Perhaps, but I love Emerson. I want her to be happy and I’m man enough to accept that.”

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

“Because she hasn’t chosen anyone, Angel. She may have ended our engagement, but let’s be honest, Emerson is trying to find herself. Once she does, and if she remembers how your relationship ended, she’ll run right back to me.” Elijah wasn’t as confident as he projected to be, but he had hope. He wasn’t a selfish man, he wasn’t psychotic. In the end, if Emerson picked Angel again, he would step away, just as he did before. 

 

“You’re not innocent yourself, you set me up.”

 

Elijah shrugged. “All is fair in love and war.” He knew if Emerson ever found out what he did, he would be on her shit list, but not as bad as Angel. “Why keep trying Angel? You never thought you deserved Emerson, that you two basically had an expiration date. Why fight for her now?” 

 

It was true, Angel always thought that whatever he had with Emerson, it wasn’t going to last. Maybe it was his self esteem issues or issues that stem from growing up in EZ’s shadow, but the world was stacked up against them. Maybe that’s why he fucked up during the last year of their relationship. He couldn’t exactly give an exact reason why, but he recognized that he fucked up their relationship with his own insecurities. After he lost her, things were put in perspective for him as the years went along. He watched in the shadows as Emerson paraded around with Elijah, happily playing the part of his other half. He never understood why Emerson did what she did, knowing Emerson never wanted to be engaged to Elijah. 

 

At one point, he thought he pushed her enough that she finally decided to go to Elijah. But then he realized that she lost her memory and the only thing she remember was up to her high school graduation, when she was still madly in love with Elijah. 

 

So why was he fighting now?

 

“Because I lost her once and I can’t let that happen again.”

* * *

Letty and Emerson were in kitchen of the bakery, preparing a cake that was pre-ordered for pick up tomorrow morning. The bakery had been closed for an hour and she was trying to finish a few things before she headed home. She was going to drop off Letty at the clubhouse since the boys were having a party. She offered for Letty to just stay over at her place since it was a school night, but Coco insisted on having Letty dropped off. Emerson was almost certain that Letty would be Coco’s excuse to leave. 

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Letty broke Emerson out of her concentration as she was finishing up the design on the cake. 

 

“Sure, what’s up?” Emerson placed the pipetting bag down and focused her attention on Letty. 

 

“Why’d you take me in?” Letty always wondered why Emerson helped her. She wasn’t used to that, especially from a complete stranger. Aside for her father, her grandmother wasn’t exactly the best person in the world. She never experienced unquestionable loyalty from anyone, someone who was willing to get her out of a shitty situation besides EZ and Emerson. Her father was a default even though it didn’t seem that way at first. 

 

“What you mean?”

 

“You didn’t have to help me that one night I got in a fight with my dad.” Letty always wondered if Emerson had an ulterior motive for helping her. But then, when her anxiety subsided and she was able to reason with herself, Emerson didn’t want anything from Letty. 

 

“I wasn’t going to let you walk alone in the rain. I do have a heart you know,” Emerson playfully bumped Letty with her hip. “What’s with the question? I’ve literally spent the last 5 months with you.”

 

“I’m just not used to a complete stranger caring for me without asking for something in return.”

 

Emerson frowned. She’s always known Letty had a hard life. Her grandmother treated her terribly and she didn’t know Coco till a year ago. Regardless, she could tell Coco genuinely cared for his daughter and she meant the world to him. “The world hasn’t been kind to you, I get it. But there are still good people in the world. You just reminded me of my younger sister. Guess having you around filled a void for me and you grew on me.” She teased.

 

“Were you close to her?” Letty was surprised that Emerson brought up her sister. She rarely spoke of her family and when she usually did, it was a smartass remark. 

 

“Yes, but we fell out.” Emerson picked up the pipetting bag as she finished the last design on this layer of the cake. 

 

“After you were disowned?”

 

“We fell out way before that.”

 

“Why?” This was the most Emerson ever opened up to Letty and she wasn’t going to let it pass. She wanted to know about her.

 

“My sister Sophia always saw me as my parents’ favorite. She never resented me, I always made sure to try and dissuade her whenever she got that look in her eye. I tried to be the best older sister I could be to her.” Emerson explained. “Then one day, it was announced that I was engaged to Elijah and things changed from there.”

 

“Was she upset cause she thought Elijah was taking you away?”

 

“No, she was in love with Elijah and I knew all about it. She felt that I betrayed her.” 

 

“Wait, you were engaged to Elijah?!” Letty always knew that Elijah had a thing for Emerson, but she never mentioned she was actually engaged to him. 

 

“Once upon a time, I was engaged to Elijah. But something in me was against it. We were engaged for a few months before I called it off.” Emerson placed the pipetting bag down once again. “We were arranged by our parents, some sort of business deal to strengthen ties between our companies.” 

 

“What?! People still arrange for their children to be married? I thought that was in the 1800s or somethin’,” 

 

Emerson laughed at that. “No, it actually occurs to this day.” 

 

“If you two were arranged why was she so upset?” 

 

“She thought I planned it, that I wanted to take Elijah away from her.” Emerson gave her a small smile. “Sophia was absolutely upset at me and when I called it off, she still refused to speak to me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I broke Elijah’s heart.”

 

“Your sister sounds like a bitch.”

 

“Oh, she definitely was. But she was also smart and hard headed, just like you.” Emerson booped Letty’s nose causing her to laugh. “Though, you’re definitely much more level headed than Sophia.”

 

“Has she ever tried to talk to you?”

 

“Yes, very civil conversations.”

 

“But not the same?”

 

Emerson shook her head. “Maybe she’ll forgive me one day once I’m actually married with children with someone who is not Elijah.”

 

“If Elijah hasn’t given her the time of day, why would he now?”

 

“I don’t know, I tried to push him towards her, but he’s a bit of a dick about it.”

 

“Really? How so?”

 

“He doesn’t want the lesser Andres when the better one is available.” EZ startled the two young women. 

 

Emerson gave him a questioning look. “How do you know that?”

 

“Experience.” He shrugged. “I just know enough people and have witnessed it before.

 

She eyed him suspiciously along with Letty. But both women just nodded their heads. 

 

“You two ready to go? Coco asked me to pick you two up.”

 

“For?” Emerson picked up her piping bag once more and continued with her designs. 

 

“Just to assure that you two get to the clubhouse safely.” It wasn’t Coco, it was Angel. He wanted to make sure Elijah wasn’t around to dissuade Emerson from going to the clubhouse. Angel saw it as the perfect opportunity to get her alone. 

 

Ever since Emerson came back, she’s just been to the clubhouse a handful of times and that was usually to drop off food. Since they had her drop off Letty, they figured she would stay put as well. 

 

“I still got two more layers to go, you guys can just go.”  Emerson offered.

 

“We can wait,” EZ insisted. “Besides, my brother would be disappointed if you didn’t go.”

 

“Your brother has enough ass at the clubhouse to keep him distracted.” Emerson walked over to the fridge and took another layer. 

 

“Come on Emmy, Taza and Hank would love to see you as well.”

 

“They saw me this morning Ezekiel, they come here every morning.” Emerson pointed out. She placed the cake layer on the table, eyeing him suspiciously. “Am I missing something?”

 

“No, you just keep making excuses about spending time at the clubhouse. You too good for us?”

 

“Yes, because that’s why I hang around you all.” Emerson rolled her eyes. “I just don’t like parties, they make me antsy.” She hated parties when her parents threw it and it was no different now. They were always filled with people she didn’t know and her social energy would be drained so quickly, she would panic trying to look for an exit. Though, the Mayans parties were a bit cooler than her parents since they weren’t full of snobby rich people.

 

EZ knew that about Emerson. He remembered during college, he wanted to experience the college life, but Emerson always shied away from those parties and prefered to same in her apartment and just watch movies. 

 

“Come on Emmy, please? You can just drop me off then be on your way. If my dad to stays a little bit, I don’t want to be alone.” Letty pleaded.

 

“Chucky would keep you company.” Emerson found Chucky creepy at first, but he seemed to be a genuinely good guy. 

 

“True, but can’t you just go, for me?” Letty did those eyes once again and EZ chuckled, seeing the struggle in Emerson’s face.

 

“God, you are terrible.” Emerson laughed. “Let me finish this and we can go.”

 

It was odd how at home Emerson felt in Santo Padre. She never even knew this town existed till her grandfather had mentioned to her that Miguel lives in Santo Padre. Her grandfather was her biggest advocate ever since she could remember. Sure, she was close to her father and mother, but she was incredibly close to her grandfather as well. And it was weird since her father instructed her to look out for bikers, not because they’re dangerous, but they were going to help her. 

 

It was such a weird statement, but she guessed it made sense. 

 

After all, no one should ever judge a book by its cover. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
